


A shadow reborn

by Umbren_Shadow



Series: 2nd person Shadow Link angst [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Link vs Dark Link, M/M, Might Add More IDK, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbren_Shadow/pseuds/Umbren_Shadow
Summary: After you broke the Dark Mirror, you thought that would be it, the end.The end of your life.Oh, how wrong you were.
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link, sorta
Series: 2nd person Shadow Link angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147073
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing in 2nd person heho

“You’re one of us, you’re our friend, Shadow Link!” Was the last thing Green had said to you, the last thing you ever heard before your eyelids became heavy and the world faded away into darkness.

Or was it light?

You weren’t sure.

Now, you float in the dark abyss... Not in the Light World, not in the Dark world either…  
You weren’t sure if you’re dead or not, it’s so hard to tell when you can only think…  
But, then again, you weren’t sure you could even do that…  
No, that’s a lie. You could definitely think... But not very well.

So, you sit in this void, unsure if it is death or a dream or… This, this could be the gap between dimensions, the place where ghosts, phantoms, and shades go to die.  
And you are the hero’s shade.

Well, you’re their shadow. The hero’s shade is someone else.  
Then a thought struck you. Could the hero’s shade be in here?  
But, maybe not.

You’re still unsure.

Unsure if anyone even remembers you.

Or cares.

Probably not. No one ever cared when you were alive, so why should they care if you’re dead?  
One less mouth to feed. One less room to keep up. One less head to count before the battle.

That thought made you want to cry.

That thought made you want to scream to the goddesses to make it not true…

That thought made you want to run into the arms of a loved one and cry until you both drown in your tears.

You think about sighing, remembering the first friend you ever had.

Vio.

Bloody Vio.

That name tastes like poison on your tongue.  
You wish you could spit it out, right in his stupid face.  
His stupid face that had no emotion when he tried to break the mirror, the only thing tying you to the Light World, and life.

But then again, he didn’t manage to break it.  
No, the person who broke it was you. 

You were the person who ended up shattering the Dark Mirror, not Vio.

And why the fuck did you do that, you stupid, worthless shadow.  
Why break the only thing giving you life, especially after that hero tried to do it first?

Why yell at him, tell him that you used to love him, try to kill him, only to do the exact thing he almost did?

This made you stop and think. 

Why did you break the mirror?

Zelda.

Zelda had said something to you that made you stop and think.

“Don’t you see it? You are a link too. Deep down, you’re a hero.”

A hero.

A Link.

“Our friend!” The last words you ever heard rang in your ears as you cried, finally cried.

Wait, tears? 

You feel tears running down your cheeks, and air filling your lungs.  
You sit up lighting fast as you open your eyes.

This doesn’t look like Hyrule.

You seem to be in what appears to be a different kind of void.  
No, not a void, it’s more like a plane,  
A plane full of water. You look around, standing up as you do so.  
Looks like you were laying on a small sandy island, with a dead, stick-like tree on it.

“Odd.” You mutter, then pause. Your voice seems to have gotten much deeper since you died.

You stretch and run a hand through your hair, then pause again.  
Your hair had gotten lighter, it was almost white.  
And your skin, an ash grey instead of chocolate.

You smirk to yourself, remembering how Vio had described you as having skin like chocolate.  
Vio may have tried to kill you, but not all those memories were bad.  
Then a sigh.  
Not all those memories might’ve been bad, but that one.. That one with the mirror.  
You don’t know if you could ever forgive him for that.

But that’s all in the past.  
No need to think about him anymore.

“No need to think at all, Dark Link.” A voice whispered to you.

You turn around sharply, startled by it.  
It was deep and slightly familiar.

But there was no one there.  
You wanted to call to it, ask where it was, or, better yet, ask where you were, but no noise came from your mouth.  
You weren’t sure if you had even opened it.

“I am not physically around you, shade. There is no reason to look for me. I am not there.” It whispered again.

“Understood.” You heard yourself say.

Your voice was also deep, and it echoed a little.  
You weren’t sure why you said you understood, for you didn’t.  
You understood nothing.

“He’s close, you better hide.” It whispered again, spooking you.

Who’s close!? Who’s coming!? Who is he!? Is he going to hurt you!? What does he want!?

Fear started asking questions in your mind, driving you insane with paranoia.  
You wanted to cry to the voice, ask who… who he was, but your body didn’t obey your mind, and you felt a rushing of air as you sank into the waters below.  
This spooked you, your body wasn’t listening.  
Or it was, and your mind wasn’t.

You were snapped from this disturbing thought as the door slammed open.

That must be him.

You moved to get a better look at him.

Oddly, he looked like an older version of Green.  
Hope spiked at that thought.

Was Green here to save you? Or was it Link, fused back together again?

A little blue orb flew from his hat, a fairy.

“Watch out Link, I sense something dark in here!” It shouted to him.

Link. 

It said Link.

It said Link. 

You’ve never felt so happy to hear that name.

You wanted to lead from the waters and hug him, tell him that you’re all right, that you’re here, alive.

But your fucking body won’t respond to your commands, it’s like you’re a prisoner in your own mind.

But you soon emerge on the island again.  
You can’t run to him though.

But he turns around, finally seeing you.  
He gasps, fear in his eyes.  
It’s like he’s looking at you for the first time, and doesn’t know how to respond.

“Who… who are you?” He asks you, voice shaking.

You smirk at him.

“Who, me? I am called Dark Link.” You lunge.


	2. The fight

“Who, me? I am called Dark Link.” You lunge.

That caught him off guard.  
You feel yourself smirk with sadistic pleasure.  
But on the inside, you’re screaming.  
Screaming at your body to stop, stop and just fucking hug him.

The blue fairy shouts for Link to “Watch out!”

But Link only seems annoyed by them.

Stop!  
You wanted to shout.  
Stop! Link please, it’s me! Shadow!

But your body only rolls away, and Link does the same.

“Navi, what is that thing?!” He shouts to the fairy as he stands up, drawing an unfamiliar sword.

“That’s Dark Link! Conquer yourself!” They shout, and Link sighs, more annoyed.

You feel yourself smirk.

“Conquer myself?! What does that even mean?!” Link shouts to Navi.

If an orb could shrug, Navi did just that.

Link sighed again, before turning back to you, sword and shield drawn.

“Alright, Dark Link. Let’s go.” Link now said to you as he shifted into a battle stance.

You feel yourself grip the blade tighter before you shift into a mirrored position of Link’s.

Link lunges towards you, and you lunge back.  
Your blades meet in an X, with both of you pressing on the other.

Link grunts, and your body smirks.  
You can feel an energy coming off of Link, and it feels amazing.  
But his face only shows annoyance, and a little fear.

Could you be feeding off of his negative emotions?

That must be the case, which only makes your depression pull you down further.

Link backs up, pulling his shield up to defend.  
Defend from you, you dangerous monster.  
All you do is kill, push people away, you worthless shadow.  
You demon.

You killer.

You’re nothing but a copy of someone else.

Even now, every single little movement Link makes, you do the same.

You just copy him, never really a physique of your own.  
You never were.  
You never will be.  
And you aren’t right now.

All these dark, depressing fruitless thoughts begin to crawl into your mind, begin to fester, stew, taint your once hope filled mind.

No more, you tell yourself.  
No more pain.

You need to end this.  
Now.

Link stops staring at you and turns to hjs fairy.

“Why is it just standing there?” he asks her.

The fairy looks to you, and you stare back, blank red eyes unmoving.

“I think it copies your moves, like a mirror.’’ It explains after looking you over.

Link tilts his head to the side, and so do you.  
He waves his right hand, and you wave your left.

“Interesting.” he notes, shifting out of his battle stance.

“Link what are you doing!?’’ The fairy shouts, flying into his face. “You can’t just approach a demon like that!”

Link scowles, and lightly swats at her.

“I don’t think it wants to hurt me.” He states, looking back to you.

Looking right into your soul, it seems.  
His big, icy blue eyes stare deeply into your very being, studying you.  
You don’t like how deeply he’s looking, studying, searching.

You wish you could turn away, run away.  
Run away, back to the Dark World.

You didn’t ask to be shoved into a body that isn’t your own.  
Heck, you never asked to be created in the first damn place.

But, your body doesn’t move, it continues to mimic Link.  
Continues to mimic every single damn twitch this man does.

You just wish you could scream, run away, hide, anything but stand around and stare into Link’s icy eyes.

You feel your bottom lip quiver, and tears form in your eyes.  
Link notices this, and looks away.  
You do the same.

Your tears are falling freely now, and you can feel the grip on your sword loosen.  
It clatters to the ground with a splash, and Link quickly snaps his head towards the sound.  
But you remain standing, then you smile.

Looks like whatever that was managed to snap you out of the mimic state.


	3. Chapter 3

Looks like whatever that was managed to snap you out of the mimic state.

You gasp, and so does Link.

The two of you lock eyes, then you look away, for you don’t wanna be stuck in his cold, icy soul searching gaze again.

You turn to move, to run away, but Link grabs your arm, stopping you.  
You gasp, and try to pull away.

“Let me go!” You shout, afraid of what he might do.

Link lets go of you, an odd expression on his face.

“What… who, are you? Really?” He asks you.

You turn to him, a little pissed.

“What do you mean? Do you.. Not remember me?” You ask him, puzzled.

If Link didn’t come here to save you, what is he doing?  
And who is Navi?  
Where the heck did she come from?

Now Link looked puzzled.

“I have... Never seen you before.”

That hurt you.  
A lot.  
Why did he say that?  
Is he… not your Link?

“What do you mean you’ve never seen me before?! It’s me, Shadow!” You shout to him as tears prick at your eyes.

Why can’t he remember you?

Link only looks more confused.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know you… maybe you’re thinking of a different Link?” He asks, trying to be helpful.

But it isn’t.  
It can’t be true, you know this is your Link.  
You can feel his emotions, just like before he drew the Four Sword.

The tears in your eyes only fall harder.

“Then.. if you aren’t my Link, you must die!” You shout to him, anger blinding your mind.

He shifts back into a battle stance, and charges, sword pointed at your heart.  
You charge to him, aiming your swor-wait, your sword, you dropped your sword!  
But that thought came to you a second too late.

The only thing you registered was pain.  
And the sword in your chest.  
You’re pretty sure it’s coming out your back.

“Fuck you…” You murmur to not your Link as you, once again, watch as the world fades away into light, then.. darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shhh it's not over yet I'm working on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo one more chapter and this thingus is done

“Fuck you…” You murmur to not your Link as you, once again, watch as the world fade away into light, then.. darkness.

Back into fucking darkness, like the useless shadow you are.  
Cursed to be reborn again and again and again.  
Over and over hell nor heaven reject your soul and sends you after the hero.  
You are and always will be his shadow.  
And a pretty useless one at that.

Fool.  
Weakling.  
Pathetic.  
Useless.

These words are always followed by your name.  
Shadow.  
Worthless shadow.  
“Open your eyes, boy.” You hear a ghostly voice utter.

You can feel mist around your body.  
This place almost feels… nice.

“Open your eyes.” The voice commands again.

But you don’t want to.  
You just want to lay here.  
No more.  
No more pain.

“Get up, or I’m sending you back.” The voice demanded.

“Fine.” You grunt as you sit up.

It’s bright here, but the light doesn’t hurt.  
You look down at yourself, and you are completely black.  
You are in your true form.

If it could even be called that.  
In this form, you are nothing more than dense energy.  
A living mass of darkness and hatred.  
Twisting in one place, and able to be ripped apart by the slightest breeze.  
You hate this form…

“Good. Now, rise, child of shadows. I have a friend who may be able to help you return home.” The voice told you.

They sounded calm.  
And ancient.

You do as they say, and gasp at the sight of him.

You know who is standing before you, for you just talked to him.  
Sort of.

For while it was only a few seconds for you, it was years for him.

“Dear Shadow. Now I know who you are. And I wish to help.” The hero’s shade greeted you, holding out a hand.

You don’t take it though.  
You were rude to him.  
You almost killed him..  
But, he killed you.  
Does he really forgive you?  
Or is he just doing this out of bloody pity?

You almost killed him, but he managed to kill you.  
But now, he’s trying to be nice.  
Bullshit.

Bull fucking shit.

But he doesn’t look mad.  
But you are.

“What do you want, Asshole.” You spit at him, rage boiling up inside your core.

“I want to help you. I have been cursed to walk between heaven and hell for all eternity. I do not wish that same fate on another. Especially one so young.” He looked so sad.

He should be.  
The fucking asshat.

“Bullshit. Why do you care about what happens to a shadow being.” you snap.

You want to tear him limb from limb.  
You want to hear him scream.  
You hate him.

“Having trouble, old man?” A distorted feminine voice asks from behind, startling you a little.

You turn to the new person, hissing.

“Oh, quit it, you edgy teen. We’re trying to help you.” Another familiar face.

The princess of twilight.  
You gulp, and look down.

Now you’ve done it.  
You disrespectful worthless demon.  
You always just love to mess everything up, don’t you?

“S-Sorry…” You murmur, trying not to make eye contact.

She’s pitying you, isn’t she?  
“That’s better. Now, Shady,” She turns to the hero “What was the plan again?”

“Using this” He pulls out something “I can play this, and send both of you to the world of light.”

You hear the princess clap.

“Great! Shadow, isn’t that great?”

You don’t say anything.

Midna sighs.

“Oh, quit being sad, don’t you wanna go home?”

“What about you? Isn’t the Twilight your home?” You ask her.

Why does the princess of Twilight wish to leave the Twilight?

“Yes, but I have an heir. I’m leaving him in charge, and I miss someone from the light world. Good ol Shady over here-”

“Don’t call me that”

“-Whatever. Shady over here was going to send just me, but we sensed another shadow being in a similar situation, so we wanted to help.” She explained, trying to cheer you up.

But it didn’t work.

“Shadow, you are coming, whether you like it or not.”

She demanded.

You huff.

“Fine.”

Midna draggs you over to the hero’s shade.  
He’s holding a harp looking thing.  
One side of it is red, and the other, blue.  
You’ve never seen it before.

You wanna ask what it is, but you keep your mouth shut.  
No need to bombard them with useless questions.

“Shadow Link, Midna, close your eyes and think of the one you wish to return to.” He commands, and you close your eyes.

The one you wish to return to.  
Who would that be?

Certainly not Vio.  
Anyone but fucking Vio.  
He’s the last person you’d wish to see.

All he does is ruin everything.  
You hate Vio.  
His name is like poison on your tongue.  
You cringe at the sight of him.

His cold eyes.  
His dark blonde hair.  
Pale skin.  
Stupid voice…  
Dorky smile..  
Scent of lavender..  
Warm hugs..  
Perfect lips..

You don’t even notice as the ghost starts playing a tune..

All you can think of is how much you hate Vio..

How you hate the way he calls your name..

“S-Shadow!?”

Yes, just like that.

Wait a minute.


End file.
